1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a magnet valve.
2. Description of the Invention
Electromagnetically actuated valves are known in various versions for various intended uses, for instance in motor vehicles as a pressure regulating valve for automatic transmissions, or as fuel injection valves. Such valves include a tubular housing in which a magnet coil is disposed. The wall thickness of the tubular housing is determined by the requisite magnetic flux. Often, so-called magnet arrays are also used in hydraulic applications in motor vehicles, such as for anti-lock braking systems, traction control systems, or electrohydraulic brake systems, in which a plurality of magnet valves are arranged in an array. In such arrays, each magnet valve has a tubular housing, with the diameters of the valves determining the structural size of the magnet array.